Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
, (Child) }} The Protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 is an 18 year old high school student in Tokyo, Japan. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Protagonist *Devil Survivor 2: Break Record: Protagonist * ''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-: Protagonist as Hiro Kageyama * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Protagonist as Hibiki Kuze * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (Manga): Protagonist as''' Hibiki Kuze''' * Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel Cameo Design The Protagonist is a young man, with short black wavy hair, and blue eyes. He wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, a hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trousers, and dark navy sneakers. On two occasions, he has been said to be good-looking and handsome, by both Joe and Koharu. According to the Character Archives, his bunny parka contains speakers concealed in his hoodie, so he may discreetly listen to his music player. In the anime, Hibiki obtains a burn scar on his right arm of the dragon stream after Benetnasch's defeat until the world is reset to the beginning. In Break Record, he is still wearing his white jacket with the hood that has a long rabbit-like ears, but instead of wearing a blue-and-white striped turtleneck shirt, he wears his black school uniform with a blue-and-white striped necktie. Personality The personality of the protagonist is determined by the choices of the player. Unlike most Shin Megami Tensei protagonists, his dialogue choices are typically far more comical. In more vexing situations, his dialogue choices are alarmingly aggressive and gutsy. Additionally, should the player choose so, he is also very knowledgeable and well read. It seems that, above all, the Protagonist canonically has a great sense of humor. For example, if the player chooses to successfully persuade Ronaldo to join the party, he will always comment that he hopes to gain the Protagonist's sense of humor no matter what choices are chosen. Similarly, throughout the Restorer ending, Io comments multiple times that the Protagonist is saying something funny again. There is even a point of conversation near the end in which all the choices are comical jabs at Daichi. As for what other people think of him, the entire cast respects and admires him whether it be for his strength, aloofness, or comedic talent to the point that they still maintain a healthy relationship with him on the last day even if they disagree with the player's actions or ideals. In Devil Survivor 2 Show Your Free Will, Hiro is a fairly calm and passive young man. Being smart and decisive, he is quick to arrange a strategy to defeat enemies in a short time, quickly gaining acceptance from his friends to become team leader. An objective person, Hiro prioritizes for everyone to unite to handle the battle against the Septentriones before finishing their internal struggle regarding their beliefs, knowing too well that the situation requires them to work together. This understanding earns him complete trust from both Yamato and Ronaldo, enough to convince them to stop fighting and join forces. In Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, Hibiki is calm yet cheerful, and a somewhat laid-back young man, especially around his best friend, Daichi. He is very good at studying, finishing his mock exam with ease, but still unsure about his future. After the world is restored, however, he comes to have a more optimistic outlook on his future. Despite the sudden dangerous situations he gets himself into, he is mostly quick to regain his composure and shows little to no fear in order to protect his friends and would fight with his life on the line, even though he doesn't actually want to fight. He has a sharp mind and is perceptive, quickly adapting to any situation. He is likewise reliable, but when his emotions got the better of him, he becomes rather impulsive and reckless in his action to the point of nearly being suicidal. Hibiki has a strong sense of what is right and a firm believer in human potential, which is the primary reason he often argues with Yamato. Profile Devil Survivor 2 The protagonist is a third year high school student from a metropolitan area. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Returning from an exam session, he is approached by his peer, Daichi Shijima. Excited, Daichi introduces Nicaea, "a dead face delivery site", and has him sign up. Afterwards they shop in Shibuya and then meet with fellow student Io Nitta on the subway. After a bout of friendly banter, all three mysteriously get a message from Nicaea with an attached video depicting the group being crushed under a train. Shortly after, an earthquake occurs and the incoming train derails like the death clip has shown, from which they survive, awakening to the sight of demons crowding over them. When the party is forced to fend them off, the demons mysteriously agree to be servants. Upon reaching the surface, the students find destruction scattered across the city. Later, another death clip is sent depicting Daichi only. In the protagonist's bid to save his friend, a uniformed woman later to be known as Makoto Sako appears and helps the group defeat Bai Suzhen, who would have killed Daichi. After the battle, they are taken in by JP's, and the events of Devil Survivor 2 start to unfold. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Kingmaker ending, the Protagonist successfully manages to take down Polaris and places the Anguished One as its successor. The two, having formed a great deal of trust for each other, say their goodbyes as the Anguished One shows the Protagonist one last vision: the sunrise of a new world. In the Meritorious ending, the Protagonist successfully persuades Polaris to change the world, which becomes a meritocracy. He henceforth works as Yamato's right-hand man, presumably taking over when and if the JP's Chief retires. In the Egalitarian ending, the Protagonist successfully persuades Polaris to change the world, which becomes an equal place. The various members of his team are shown helping others instead of selfishly working for themselves. In the Liberator ending, the Protagonist and his team successfully kill Polaris, removing their ability to summon demons and leaving the world up to mankind. After defeating Polaris, they return to the ruined world and try their best to fix it on their own. In the Restorer/Triumphant ending, the Protagonist returns to his daily life, prior to the invasion. He is confirmed to have retained all of his memories from the whole ordeal proven by how he recognizes Io even though she should be a stranger on the first day. Io asks him out, and he agrees. They are captivated by each other, up to the point that Daichi is rendered a third wheel. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' History In his childhood, Hibiki's parents did not pay much attention to him but expected him to have good grades. This resulted in him being viewed as a nerd and bullied by his classmates. Not caring if he will be bullied as well, Daichi protected Hibiki to the latter's surprise. They became best friends, resulting in Hibiki becoming more cheerful. When he first entered high school, he received a message from his father that told him to choose his friends wisely since high school would be an important time in his life. The message angered Hibiki; he then asked Daichi what he would do in high school. Hearing Daichi's reply that he would to enjoy the springtime of his life, Hibiki replied the same and started to feel unsure about his future. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Hibiki waits for Daichi after finishing the mock exam, and they discuss their future. During this discussion, Daichi introduces a site called Nicaea, a 'dead face delivery website', which allows users to see their friends' deaths. Interested, they register onto the website. They receive death clips from Nicaea while waiting for a train on a subway platform, showing the train crushing them both. Shortly after, an earthquake occurs, causing the incoming train to derail and strike Hibiki and Daichi, as in the clip. Tico appears and asks whether he wants to continue to live or die like in the clip. Hibiki chooses to live and Nicaea β ver. forcefully downloads the Demon Summoning App into his cell phone. When he regains consciousness, he is surprised to find the station destroyed with he and Daichi the lone survivors. Both of them witness demons eating the dead. Io Nitta, their schoolmate, was about to be attacked by the demon but was saved by her demon, Ogre, and Daichi's demon, Poltergeist, which they unknowingly summoned. The group manages to escape the station, only to find the whole town in the same condition. Unable to contact their respective families, they decide to stick together until they find out what the Demon Summoning App is. At night, Dubhe appears and attacks, killing other civilians. Hibiki receives another death clip that showed Daichi's death as Daichi drives a truck into Dubhe. The truck explodes, but Dubhe emerges unharmed. Horrified at this, Hibiki summons Byakko and defeats Dubhe with ease. He rushes to the truck and finds that Daichi was saved by Io's new demon, Pixie. However, their relief is cut short when a mysterious organization called JP's appears and states that they are under arrest. At the Diet Building, Hibiki is taken to the underground JP's facility by Makoto Sako. She and Yamato Hotsuin explain JP's mission and the true cause of that day's widespread destruction and ask for his cooperation. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Makoto takes the group to Ariake after Hibiki states that he will not consider cooperating if Io and Daichi continue to be held captive. However, on their way, the road is found to be unavailable and they decide to go to a nearby shelter. While bringing drinks, Hibiki enters a church and wonders about what Yamato said the day prior. A demon suddenly appears, causing panic. Hibiki immediately summons Byakko to save a boy from the demon's attack and to lure it outside. More demons come, but Hibiki is saved by Makoto, who finds a Miasma-causing cell phone while Hibiki fends off the demons. With all of his remaining power, Hibiki is able to defeat all the demons as Makoto destroys the cell phone. After this incident, Hibiki, Daichi, and Io resolve to join JP's and are tasked to find one of its members, Fumi Kanno, at Osaka, because she had gone missing at the same time as the Septentrione's attack. In Osaka, they are welcomed by another two Summoners, Hinako Kujou and Keita Wakui, though the latter merely ignores them and leaves. In Fumi's room, while looking for a clue of her whereabouts, Hibiki wonders if Yamato had another reason to send them to Osaka. In JP's Osaka base, a hacker attacks the town's defense system. After receiving a death clip showing Keita, Hibiki requests that the search be narrowed around the area and finds the hacker at the festival gate. He asks Yamato if he knew that this would happen and if that is why Yamato had sent him and his friends to Osaka. However, Yamato does not answer and instead orders them to go quickly. Hibiki requests for Keita to be told not to go to the festival gate, hoping that it would prevent his death there. Unfortunately, Keita does not answer the call, and they quickly went to the gate in hopes that they could still save him. They arrived just as Keita fell on the stairs, saving him with Lilim's help. While he, Hinako, and Keita fight the demons, Io and Daichi find out where the hacker is. Io is attacked by Botis and they find out that the hacker was none other than Fumi Kanno, the person that they were searching for, being brainwashed by the demon. Realizing that their attacks have no effect on Botis, Byakko and Berserker work together to defeat Botis while Daichi stops the hacking. Just as they felt that they were finally safe, Botis reappears and attacks the group. Knowing the attack is coming, Keita pushes Hibiki aside, saving the latter. When Hibiki awakens, however, he finds Keita dead, just as the death clip had shown, leaving Hibiki grief-stricken and blaming himself for letting his guard down. To make things worse, the second Septentrione, Merak, appears in Osaka, seemingly intending to destroy the town's defense tower, the Tsuutenkaku. Hibiki is then taken by JP's personnel to his defense line. As Merak attacks, Hibiki, still shocked by Keita's death, does not accept Yamato's plan to use them as human shields. Yamato told him to quit if he doesn't have any will to fight, but Hibiki stated that he won't quit because he wants to protect everyone. Hibiki went to assist Hinako after receiving reports about the annihilation so far by Merak, hoping that he could prevent more deaths and defying Yamato's order. He saved Hinako and other JP's members from Merak's attack, but found that Byakko's electricity was unable to harm Merak. Merak made another attack towards Hibiki and Byakko and was about to be hit, but he was saved by both Byakko and Hinako, with the latter injured as a result. He was confronted by Alcor, who introduced himself as Yamato's old friend, who then pointed out Hibiki's reckless decision and the result of it. Informed what Io was replacing him to fight, Hibiki quickly goes to where Io is and defends them before Merak unleashes another attack. Using Byakko's physical attack continuously, Hibiki defeats Merak. As Merak disappeared, it noticed Hibiki and was about to attack him, until Ronaldo Kuriki killed Merak for good with his demon. He introduced himself as someone who resents JP's and said that Yamato is dangerous. He requested that Hibiki come with him, a proposal to which Hibiki agreed. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquiet When a park was attacked by swarms of Legions in Nagoya, Hibiki defeats the swarms of Legions with his new demon Suzaku. Io approaches him to tell him about his death clip, but Hibiki didn't notice her and retreats. He visits JP's Nagoya branch base with Ronaldo, where he reveals his past during his times as a member of JP's two years ago and also reveals that Yamato intends to make a new world base of meritocracy once the Septentriones are defeated, and someone needs to stop his ambition. Hibiki, still unsure, is told to remember what happened during the last fight with Merak. Hibiki wonders about what Ronaldo has told him and his egalitarian way, questioning will that even be possible. Joe replies that he himself doesn't understand. When Hibiki asked why Joe joined the resistance, he answers that it just happened and tells Hibiki to cheer up when he looks 'gloomy' as he left. Ronaldo takes Hibiki to their temporary command center where Ronaldo concludes that after Osaka, Nagoya would be the next target for Septentrione's attack, saying that he needs all of their cooperation together to defeat it without sacrificing anyone. Hibiki ponders that Ronaldo is serious about his plan and whoever can fight Septentrione will manage to do it. Also, he is sure that they won't use people as human shields like Yamato did. While waiting for the Septentrione to appear, Hibiki wonders who created Nicaea. Otome questions Hibiki why he is with the resistance. Hibiki explains that he doesn't think he'll be able to protect everyone if he's with JP's and he cannot accept Yamato's way of using people even though he understood that it was to minimize people's death. He says that he'll help Yamato if he's on the right side, but cannot help him now since he still can't understand him. Otome asks again does that mean Ronaldo is right, which Hibiki replies that at least Ronaldo won't sacrifice people. They are interrupted by Daichi and Io who arrives and reveals to him that they saw his death clip. Despite knowing this, Hibiki refuses to leave Nagoya because he needs to fight the incoming Septentrione, much to Daichi's and Io's protest, but decides to stay and protect Hibiki. Their reunion was cut short by Airi Ban and Jungo Torii's arrival who then fights with the resistance members and Ronaldo. Hibiki tells them that it's no the time for humans to fight with each other, but Airi just ignores him and persistent to keep fighting until the third Septentrione, Phecda, appears. Hibiki immediately heads to where Phecda is and uses Suzaku to attack it with the help of Kikuri-hime and Sarasvati. However, Phecda split into two and defeats Suzaku and Kikuri-hime with ease. Hibiki intended to summon Byakko, but was attacked by Phecda and his phone falls away, preventing him from summoning Byakko. Phecda once again intends to attack the defenseless Hibiki, but Yamato's demon, Cerberus, destroys the half of Phecda, saving Hibiki. Yamato reveals himself and overwriting Cerberus' abilities and defeats Phecda. Witnessing Cerberus' and Yamato's own power, Hibiki questions why Yamato didn't use his power to fight alone from the very beginning; Yamato simply replies that he needed pawns to fight the Septentrione — Hibiki being one of them. Hearing Yamato's intention to rule the world once the Septentriones are defeated, Ronaldo's resistance members ready to attack. Hibiki summons Byakko, declaring that he will stop him if he hurt people. Alcor suddenly appears, amused by the scene in front of him, commenting how the two Shining Ones are at odds with each other before he reveals to Hibiki that Yamato came to Nagoya because he saw his death clip, surprising Hibiki. He is then faced with the choice of either staying in Nagoya with the resistance group, or following Yamato. Hibiki states that he wants to use his power to do things that is right, but Ronaldo warns him that if he go back to JP's, he'll only be used by them. Hibiki asks Alcor is he a demon, and Alcor replies that he's nothing more or less but "The Anguished One" and he has no intention to become their enemy since he has yet prepare a satisfying answer for them. Ronaldo orders the resistance members to attack, but their demons are easily defeated by Bifrons. Sensing the danger, Hibiki tells Ronaldo to not attack and will deal with them personally, but then surprised to hear that Alcor is the one who gave the demon summoning app and created Nicaea for a choice for human to fight for life in battles against the Septentriones. Yamato then reveals that tomorrow, Septentrione will appear in three different locations, which are Tokyo, Nagoya, and Osaka. Fumi confirms this and only Byakko-class demons able to fight it. Yamato orders that he leave the Septentrione in Osaka to him. Before Yamato left, Hibiki tells him that he has no intention of becoming his pawn and will follow his own will from now on, declaring that he will stop Yamato if he try to make some misguided future, promising that he will survive until the end. Afterwards, he is approached by Airi and Jungo who asks who Alcor is, but the asked person has already disappeared. He, alone, then wonders about the fact that Yamato came to Nagoya just to save him. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes JP's is having a health check up for every member, including members of the resistance. In the changing room, he and Daichi discuss why they are suddenly having a checkup. Hibiki thinks that because JP's is still an organization, and thus like managing staff to follow the rules and the government is just a facade. Daichi was about to say something, but holds himself from saying it. Seeing his friend's uneasiness, Hibiki realized that Daichi is still bothered by what happened in Nagoya, assuring him that if he and Io didn't come, he would be in trouble, thanking him. Later, he spots Daichi and Joe, intending to peek on the women's physical check up, though Joe covers it as scientific research. Unfortunately, the moment he said that, the door opens, revealing Io, who immediately thinking that they intended to peek. Hibiki and Daichi try to explain that Joe was the one who is responsible, but Joe already made a run for it, much to Hibiki and Daichi's dismay who are left scolded by Io. Afterward, Hibiki protests to Daichi and Joe for their intention, though Daichi defends himself, saying it was an unfortunate misunderstanding. They then met Ronaldo who just finished his examination along with the rest of resistance members, followed by Airi and Jungo, the former enraged for the boys' peeking on the woman's examination, revealing that she was also in the same room as Io. Hibiki explains again that it was an accident, but Airi won't buy it. Later, he, Daichi, and Io returns to Osaka through transport terminal. Before leaving, he tells Makoto that they are no longer JP's members, an answer which Makoto accepted and replied by saying that she asked for their help as a friend. Once they arrived in Osaka, they are greeted by Hinako, who has survived the previous battle. Hibiki breaks into tears, relieved to see her alive, as Hinako hugs him, comforting him. While waiting for Megrez to appear, Hibiki voices his relief of knowing that four of them are the only ones fighting in Osaka, and tells Daichi to leave for safety. He then thinks back to the time before the operation, when he secretly meets up with Ronaldo, who hands him a storage device filled with information about JP's and the Hotsuin family. Ronaldo explains that he is entrusting him with the information he dug up to help Hibiki decide what's right, and asks him not to make the wrong decision. With the aid of Io and Hinako, Hibiki manages to destroy Megrez's core with Byakko. However, the Septentriones instantly regenerates shortly after and launches an attack before continuing towards the tower. Receiving instructions from Yamato, Hibiki and Io wait for Megrez to get close enough before resuming their attack, and receive a new death clip of the Nagoya team being killed by an explosion. He calls them and tells them to retreat in order to survive, but fails to persuade them as they hang up. After defeating Megrez permanently, he attempts to reach team Nagoya on the phone. However, there is no reply and Joe, Otome, and Ronaldo are nowhere to be found, heavily implying that the trio had died. Mourning over the recent deaths of his companions, Hibiki begins to question the purpose of the Septentriones and the why all these events seem to be happening. Alcor appears shortly and explains about Polaris, the Septentriones, and his true identity to a surprised Hibiki. He also explains the role of "The Void" as well as his affection towards humans as Hibiki watches and wonders if there's any point in fighting any longer. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Hibiki awakens to find Alcor sitting in his room (explaining that he never left since no told him to in the first place). After brewing some coffee, the two of them talk about Yamato's past and his relationship to Alcor. The Septentrione talks about his role as a neutral party and different possibilities that can occur from simple actions while questioning his own identity. Hibiki offers him to stay in his room as long as he continues to stay neutral, which the humanoid accepts. Daichi and Io appear shortly after and start to panic until Hibiki explains the situation and asks to keep things a secret for now. Later on, he watches with Yamato and Makoto as Airi and Hinako summon Kama and Shiva respectively, performing the ritual to use Pasupata and shoot down the fifth Septentrione, Alioth. He then continues to watch in despair as Alioth's shell falls over Sapporo, and yells at Yamato for abandoning the city. Hibiki returns to his room and reads over the files from the flash drive that Ronaldo gave him while understanding the meaning of his survival and the Hotsuin's plan to reshape the world. Hibiki confronts Yamato over dinner, who explains that he chose to act on his own instead of following his family's plan, and offers the rest of the group a chance to decide whether to follow or die. The two confront each other once more in the elevator as they talk about their conflicting views on the world, and make a promise to wait until the final day before Hibiki makes his final decision. 6th Day, Friday's Partings Hibiki, Io, and Daichi watch as Alcor brought a cart of food he cooked for them to eat. Hibiki initially acts frustrated as he told Alcor to stay inside his room, but decides to put it behind his back when Io and Daichi enjoying the food even though he is suspicious that Alcor put something in it. He then reassures Io that they only need to last two more days, unaware that she was chosen as a sacrifice to the demon Lugh with a low chance of survival. During the summoning ritual, Hibiki asks Daichi where Io is and surprises upon knowing about her role in defeating the sixth Septentrione, Mizar. He yells at Yamato to stop and running off when Yamato refuses, going to save Io by himself. He arrives shortly after Mizar's defeat and finds Lugh has completely possessed Io in order to take revenge on the Hotsuin family for sealing him in the first place. Although initially knocked away after their meeting, Hibiki chases after Lugh and attempts to bring Io's mind back using Byakko and Suzaku to deflect Lugh's attacks. However the demon easily defeats him and attempts to destroy the JP's headquarters in the little time he can remain. Yamato manages to save Hibiki from falling to his death, and attempts to kill Lugh with Baal. However, Hibiki uses Byakko to defeat Baal, and prevents Io's body from being destroyed using Suzaku. He reaffirms his resolution to Yamato that he promised Io that he will protect her. Lugh attacks towards them, intending to at least kill Yamato alone. Before the attack could hit them, Hibiki pushes Yamato away from Lugh's attack and deflects the attack using the power of the Dragon Stream, revealing that he can also harness its power like Yamato since he is chosen by the Dragon itself, surprising everyone. He once again declines Yamato's invitation to join his cause, declaring he will use his power to protect his friends. As he deflects Lugh's power, he floats, reaching towards Io, believing that her soul is still exists within her and tells her that she should live at all costs with everyone else. Hearing Hibiki's voice, she finally recovers control over her body from Lugh as Hibiki assures her that they will survive together. However, Hibiki's body is torn from inexperienced use with the Dragon Stream and he faints. He is then taken to the ICU and remains unconscious for the rest of the day. 7th Day, Saturday Toward... Hibiki dreams about his past and awakes crying as he remembers it. He then saves Io, Makoto, and Daichi from Megrez's buds before it explodes. Horrified to know his friends' death, he relentlessly attacks Benetnasch. With Byakko defeated, he uses Shakko to defend against Benetnasch's attack. He questions Yamato's way of sacrificing people, stating that he doesn't want a future built from his friends' death. He then decides that he will restore the world as he believes that the world should be changed with humans' hands. Both are interrupted by a stronger attack from Benetnasch. Despite their efforts, their barrier started to break and reaches them until Daichi summons Black Frost to stop Benetnasch. With them cooperating together, they are finally able to kill Benetnasch. Hibiki halts Yamato from going to Polaris, but couldn't bring himself to kill him, so Yamato threatens that if he intend to get on his way, he'll kill him instead. Alcor appears and declares he won't let Yamato kill Hibiki, entrusting to Hibiki his hope for the future. To do this, Alcor states he will kill Yamato, something that Yamato accepted and the two fight. Final Day, Sunday's Fruitions Hibiki briefly summarizes what will happen if they pass the seven days of judgment and the result if Yamato's goal is fulfilled. He then received Yamato and Alcor's death clips and intended to stop them both since he has promised Yamato, but he's too tired to do so. Makoto, who also received Yamato's death clip, decides to help Yamato as she apologizes to Hibiki, Io, and Daichi, resulting the three received Makoto's death clip. Hibiki tries to convince her not to go as it'll be reckless, but this doesn't change her mind and she requests him to take care of Yamato. Hibiki summons Byakko and go to where Yamato and Alcor is, only to arrive at the moment too late as Alcor binds himself with Yamato to self-destruct. He could only watch as Alcor bids him goodbye and self-destructs, leaving Hibiki grief-stricken and questions Polaris' trial. However, to his shock, Yamato survived the explosion by using the Dragon Stream's power at the last moment. Hibiki asks about Alcor and Makoto, to which Yamato admits that he killed both of them. The path to Polaris is then opened through the transport terminal and Yamato makes his way there. He purposely made his phone run amok to prevent Hibiki from coming after him. Hibiki fights both Nebiros and Zaou-Gongen and is at a disadvantage until Daichi and Io arrive and tells him to go while they handle Yamato's demons. Hibiki at first, objects, not wanting to leave them, but both Daichi and Io insist that he needs to go since he's their hope. Reluctantly, Hibiki goes to the terminal with Byakko as he remorsefully watches his two friends being engulfed by the Void. Reaching the terminal, Hibiki uses the Dragon Stream to enhance the terminal and transport him to the Akasha Stratum. At the Akasha Stratum, he confronts Yamato, declaring he will now fulfill his promise to stop him from fulfilling his goal. Realizing that Polaris won't appear unless they settle everything once and for all, Yamato accepted Hibiki's challenge and summons Cerberus, while Hibiki summons Byakko, both ready to fight to determine the fate of the world. While fighting each other, Hibiki and Yamato discuss the difference in their views of whether it was better to leave behind people they knew or whether it was wrong. Yamato expresses his belief that the world was destined to fall, and that the choice of who lives was not something for God to decide, but humans. Hibiki continues to deny Yamato's view, saying that while rewriting the world may be the better choice, it wasn't a choice that everyone would have been able to do willingly, meaning that it was no better than death. Yamato questions the meaning of living, which Hibiki responds by saying that it is making choices and thinking to create a future. Byakko and Cerberus clash one more time as Yamato dismisses Hibiki's talk as the ramblings of a peace-loving fool. Hibiki asks whether Yamato had to really do everything by himself, and realizes that he acted similarly earlier before. He asks Yamato to work together, which he declines by saying that Hibiki was just a pawn for his scheme. However, Hibiki asks that if that was true, then why did he receive his death clip if the clip was only sent to his friends. Byakko performs a suicidal technique, taking out itself and Cerberus in one final blow. Hibiki tries to convince Yamato to stop and becoming friends while fixing the world together. However, while Yamato acknowledges Hibiki, he refuses to give up in order to protect his dignity, summoning Nebiros and Zaou-Gongen, and using the fusion app to fuse them into Satan. Facing this new demon, Hibiki is easily outmatched, even with the power of the Dragon Stream, and appears to have been defeated before Black Frost suddenly appears to defend him. Hibiki receives demons from each of his friends. He uses the fusion app to create demon after demon until he eventually ends up with the fallen angel Lucifer. Both summoners engage in one final clash before a large explosion occurs. Hibiki is then seen holding Yamato's body moments before his death, saying that he doesn't need to shoulder everything alone anymore and they'll meet again. Polaris then appears from above as Hibiki asks for his wish. The scene then shifts to the first day, where Hibiki appears to have lost his memory of the whole event. However, he's said to be more optimistic as he decides that things will work out somehow. At the station, Hibiki calls Io over after Daichi mentions her, and the three engage in a cheerful conversation. Hibiki starts to cry, not knowing why, but saying that he just feels happy for some reason. The train arrives as Hibiki suddenly remembers his wish and the seven days he endured before running off to the National Diet building. He asks the guards to see Yamato as he drives up by the entrance. Yamato claims to know nothing about Hibiki, but the scar on his face from their last battle remained as he gives him a knowing smile, wordlessly telling him that he remembers. Realizing this, Hibiki breaks into tears out of relief before standing and looks at the sky as he states to himself humans will continue living. Stats As usual with most other protagonists in the Shin Megami Tensei series, the stat distribution of the protagonist is up to the player to decide, allowing for customization of how the player wants him to perform in battle. Gallery Trivia *His ideal bride is a kind girl.Otomedia June 2013 *His ideal wedding is June Bride, but he'll go along with whatever his bride want.Otomedia June 2013 * The protagonist's cell phone is blue, and the only one with a cycloid feature. It is based on a real cell phone: Sharp AQUOS 943SH model manufactured by SoftBank, a Japanese cell phone company.http://mb.softbank.jp/en/products/sharp/943sh.html *Although it can plainly be seen that the Protagonist carries an MP3 player with him all the time, he is never shown wearing headphones except in Yamato's Route. *He's the only one in the game who doesn't have a shadow during the battle with Polaris if the player chooses Triumphant ending. * At one point one of his dialogue choices references Maerlyn's Grapefruit. * In both Yamato and Ronaldo's route, at the start of the last day Sunday's Fruitions, he greets Yamato and Ronaldo in Spanish, hinting that he learned Spanish at some point before the invasion. * When he and Daichi first introduce themselves to Io, Daichi remarks that the Protagonist is popular in their school (dialogue choice: "Shhh!"). * He has a shocked expression, though it is used on only six occasions: the first and second time is when Keita and Airi offers some kind of food when he is returning to Tokyo (dialogue choice: "looks strange..." for Keita and "looks gross!" for Airi.), in one of Fumi's fate events, where Jungo is electrocuted by her machine; the dialogue choice is "Jungo's still awake...". Another time is in Daichi's/Ronaldo's route, when Yamato calls out to him from behind (dialogue choice: "Gaaaah!"), and the last two times are in the Anguished One's route: when the Anguished One suddenly appears behind the protagonist (the dialogue choice is "Holy crap--!"), and when Yamato activates the magic circle at the Shinsekai Terminal (if only the protagonist is dispatched). * He is referred to as the "Shining One" frequently by Alcor. This is the term used to refer to the serpent in the Garden of Eden in Hebrew texts. * He is the only character in the game that Yamato refers to on a first name basis. * As shown on his Animation profile, his favorite music genres are J-pop and Classical. * He has a sweet tooth, so his favorite foods are sweet things especially mame daifuku and yaki mitarashi. * He learned to play piano from when he was 1st grade until 6th grade. * In the anime, his death clip appears twice. The second one is on Tuesday. *His younger self has the same seiyu as Hinako. *To the Protagonist, to live is to continue choosing.http://ds2.atlusnet.jp References Category:Protagonists Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Record Characters Category:Human Race